Charlotte
by Bissune
Summary: Un viejo Hospital a punto de ser derrumbado, solo siete niños quedan en el esperando su traslado a otros hospitales Hinata llega para cubrir a una enfermera que ha renunciado ahi conocera la historia de Charlotte; un miedo reina en este lugar y ella tendra que proteger a estos niños antes de que sea muy tarde. Para el reto Naruhina mes del terror
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia.**

Basado en la película **Frágil**  
**Género:** Sobrenatural/Misterio  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 11 de Octubre 2012

**Charlotte**

Un viejo hospital alejado de la ciudad de Konoha, es viejo y olvidado soporto las dos guerras mas fuertes por las que paso la ciudad principal; pero ahora por su enorme vida que tuvo muy pronto seria derrumbado.

Los pacientes han comenzado a ser llevados a otros hospitales en donde serian atendidos adecuadamente, una joven enfermera continúa guardando todo el papeleo; las cajas en el oscuro y largo pasillo siguen aumentando. Las luces parpadean constantemente producto de los viejos cables que en un tiempo arreglarían, suspira muy fuerte es muy tarde y es su turno de la noche pero odia quedarse sola a falta de personal.

Se sujeta mejor sus cabellos color rosa que se escapan de su cinta, no le agrada trabajar con el cabello pegado al rostro; pero siente que pronto terminara al menos por esa noche.

-Sakura-San…

La voz de una pequeña le saca de su silencio, la reconoce y se estremece no le gusta que salga de su cama dándole siempre sustos de muerte.

-Rin-Chan, no debes estar aquí pescaras un resfriado

-Sakura-San…rápido…esta aquí…rápido

La joven abrió sus ojos verdes llena de sorpresa las luces seguían parpadeando pero ella recobro de nuevo su compostura y regaño a la niña que abrazaba su pequeño oso con miedo.

-Rin-Chan ya hablamos de esto, ve a dormir

-Pero…

-Vamos a dormir es muy tarde

A regañadientes regreso al cuarto en donde había otros seis niños durmiendo, se metió a la cama temblorosa abrazo con mucha fuerza su oso y miro el vaso de vidrio sobre el mueble, se movía con cada ruido de las tuberías; mordía la sabana sin quitar la vista del vaso ella lo sabia no estaban solos ella estaba con ellos.

Su corazón le estrujaba hasta que el grito de un niño se escucho por todo el hospital.

Una camilla iba a todo lo que daba por el pasillo de urgencias, Sakura sostenía la mano de Konohamaru quien lloraba del dolor a su lado un doctor de rubios cabellos les guiaba preguntando que había pasado.

-No lo sé, estaban todos durmiendo y de pronto…- Miro la pierna del chico en la que sobresalía su hueso salido

-¿Seguro que no se ha caído?

-Claro que si, estaba sobre su cama, vamos Naruto es muy raro esto

-Bueno ya lo veremos con la radiografía.

Colocaron al chico que parecía estar un poco mejor, Sakura le tomo la mano pidiéndole no se moviera así ella regreso con el doctor Naruto que seguía tomando las placas.

-Una fractura…pero no

-Ya te lo dije él no se ha caído, estoy segura…ya les había dicho que aquí hay algo raro

-Tranquila, debe haber una explicación lógica para esto por lo mientras tomemos otra placa para corroborarlo

La chica le miro algo molesta odiaba que no le creyeran, sabía que no había sido el primer niño que le pasaba algo así pero no le quedaba más opción que buscar la explicación.

Tomaron de nuevo una placa los ruidos de las tuberías se escucharon esta vez mas fuerte, las luces parpadearon con fuerza y el grito de Konohamaru lleno todo el hospital esta vez con mayor fuerza una nueva fractura se había formado en su pierna formando una doble.

Dos días después

El avión había llegado sin ningún contratiempo, la joven de ojos perla los abría con mucha pesadez había tristeza en ellos aun cuando tratara de ocultarlos había tenido de nuevo una pesadilla pero solo bajo recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias, abajo ya le estaban esperando.

Un hombre de cabello gris le miraba con una pancarta con su nombre, tan solo se dirigió hacia el ambos no parecían muy entusiastas pero él era por que tenia flojera ella por sus propias pesadillas.

-Hyuga Sensei

-Tan solo llámame Hinata

-De acuerdo, yo te llevare hasta el hospital así que sígueme

Ella lo hizo subiendo al auto que le indicaba mirando lo lejos que estaba el hospital, fueron como dos horas de camino en donde el clima parecía siempre estar borroso y con ligeras lloviznas.

-Fue una suerte encontrar un sustituto en tan poco tiempo

-¿Que ocurrió con la anterior enfermera?

-Renuncio…supongo que tuvo sus propios problemas

-Todos los tenemos…

En solo la miro sin dejar de conducir, los ojos de la chica le decían que sufría por algo pero no era del tipo que preguntaba por la vida privada de la gente; así que solo siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al viejo hospital.

Ella lo miro era enorme del tipo de construcciones antiguas, de las que usaban a menudo para las películas de terror; en cuanto entro sintió el frio del lugar pero la gente movilizándose solo le decía que muy pronto lo cerrarían.

-Bienvenida Srita Hyuga, gracias Kakashi yo me encargo de ella

-Como diga Tsunade-Sama, hasta pronto Sritas.- despidiéndose el hombre de cabellos grises que se perdió entre las personas entre el pasillo

Miro a la mujer rubia que le miraba, la reconoció de inmediato como la jefa del hospital ella le hizo una señal para que la siguiera observando el lugar con detenimiento; el ascensor hacia un ruido horrible posiblemente a todos los años en que no tuvo más mantenimiento le llamo la atención que el botón del segundo piso no estuviera.

-Hace más de sesenta años que ese piso esta fuera de servicio, dijeron que lo remodelarían pero solo quedo en buenos deseos; ahora con el próximo derrumbe del hospital no tiene ni caso revisar que queda de ahí.

Hinata asintió tan solo se limitaba a seguirla lo que temía era que su pasado afectara esta nueva oportunidad de trabajo pero por lo que veía no era así.

-Sabe Srita Hyuga, nuestra anterior enfermera Sakura Haruno renuncio hace dos días supongo que por problemas personales; usted está aquí para cubrirla no será por mucho tiempo ya que como ve estamos trasladando todo el equipo a diferentes hospitales.

-¿Cuantos pacientes quedan?

-Solo siete, todos son niños solo uno conectado a un equipo respiratorio nada de gravedad usted se encargara del turno de la noche alguna pregunta

-Ninguna, ya revisare sus expedientes

-Bien por lo mientras este será su cuarto en donde podrá dormir, si tiene problemas o dudas en la recepción esta mis números en este momento está la enfermera en turno Ino Yamanaka la presentare antes de irme.

Llegaron hasta un cuarto en donde los niños jugaban, había seis en total el otro seguramente estaría en cama durmiendo pero le llamo la atención una niña que miraba a través de la ventana tenia cabello corto con un color castaño rojizo y una mirada parecida a la suya.

-Ino ella es Hinata Hyuga y tendrá el turno de la noche

-Muy bien se bienvenida cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme

-Gracias –Estrecho la mano de la joven rubia que le sonreía de manera calidad pero ella seguía observando a la niña; se acerco y sonrió tratando de hacerle platica olvidándose del resto del mundo.

-Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rin...y tú eres Hyuga Sensei

-Puedes llamarme solo Hinata- Miro los dados grandes que tenían letras y los acomodo pero la niña le indico con la cabeza que los dejara.

-Ella se enoja…los usamos para hablar con ella.

-¿Ella?

-Charlotte…a veces viene a vernos, a veces nos habla pero últimamente…está muy molesta

Hinata se quedo consternada por lo que decía, ¿Quién era esa persona llamada Charlotte? Pero Ino le hizo señales de que la ignorara.

Se llevaron a los niños poco después pero ella seguía confusa por aquella niña, tal vez si se hacia su amiga sabría mas de aquella Charlotte.

No sabía porque pero el lugar comenzó a producirle ciertos escalofríos, regreso al que sería su cuarto durante su estadía en el hospital; saco un frasco con pastillas no le gustaba tomarlas pero desde el último incidente ella no era la misma; había dejado de dormir y solo así conseguía hacerlo; tenía un trabajo después de aquello así que tenía que salir adelante…y no cometer el mismo error.

Las pastillas surtieron efecto dormía placenteramente, solo esperaba no tener ninguna pesadilla ya después conocería al doctor del turno de la noche Naruto Namikaze.

**Siento no haber sido un One shot pero debido a unos problemas esto termino en una historia de dos capítulos, espero haya sido de su agrado muy pronto la continuación y final de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia.**

Basado en la película **Frágil**  
**Género:** Sobrenatural/Misterio  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 17de Octubre 2012

**Charlotte**

Hinata despertó algo mejor, las pastillas habían hecho un buen efecto pero odiaba tener que estar dependiendo de ellas pero desde aquel incidente solo así pudo superarlo un poco.

Se baño lo más rápido que pudo el estar más encerrada en ese cuarto sin hacer nada no le gustaba, además quería ponerse al día con cada expediente de los siete niños.

Paseo por los pasillos la mayoría de las personas ya se estaban retirando, era un poco triste el ver como un hospital parecía estar muriendo de manera lenta y sin que nadie le brindara ayuda.

-supongo que es algo inevitable – pensó por la triste situación del lugar, la mano de Ino sobre su hombro le sorprendió un poco

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si…un poco, creo que me he retrasado con el trabajo

-Relájate, no hay nada que hacer solo mira este lugar parece más un cementerio que otra cosa

-No digas esas cosas, dan miedo

-Como sea, me retiro es tu turno ahora cualquier cosa los teléfonos están en la libreta en recepción…y si no por ahí andará Uzumaki el médico de la noche, siempre se pierde en algún sitio.

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias

-Solo relájate el lugar no es complicado

Miro como se despedía con una mano y saltaba a los brazos de un chico, suspiro no tenia por que meterse en la vida privada de nadie; pero ahora que veía el lugar completamente solo se veía demasiado aterrador.

Se saco esos pensamientos de la cabeza dirigiéndose a los archivos médicos, después de revisarlos con calma pasaría con los niños y vigilar que siguieran durmiendo.

Los minutos muy pronto se convirtieron en horas, no había nada anormal en los registros pero quería estar segura; no quería ningún error por no estar enterada de cualquier detalle.

Paso tres veces por el cuarto de los niños, era cierto no había nada que hacer más que estar al pendiente no había mas pacientes y era muy solitario el turno nocturno.

La cuarta visita a los niños fue la diferencia noto como Rin seguía despierta, pero en lugar de regañarla trato de platicar con ella y conocerla mejor.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-No… ¿tú tomaras el lugar de Sakura-Sensei? –abrazando muy fuerte al osito de peluche que tenia

-Sí, me dijeron que renuncio

-Tuvo miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De Charlotte…

Hinata sintió un escalofrió al volver a escuchar el nombre de aquella persona, pero lo que más le ponía nerviosa era que haya sido la causa de la renuncia de la antigua enfermera.

-Rin… ¿Quién es Charlotte? ¿Es alguna niña?

-Creo que si…no estoy segura…es muy mecánica

-¿Mecánica? –Trago saliva la forma en que lo había dicho no le gustaba mucho – ¿donde está Charlotte? No aparece en el registro de pacientes

-Ella vive en el segundo piso

Hinata levanto la vista hacia el techo, lo primero que le había dicho Tsunade era que el segundo piso había sido cerrado hace muchos años y ahora Rin le decía que ahí había una niña mecánica.

-Pero últimamente está muy molesta…- mordió sus labios no sabiendo si debía continuar, pero de pronto alzo los ojos con temor- ahí esta

Un fuerte ruido como si de un tubo retorciéndose estallo, fue tal el ruido que todos los niños se levantaron de golpe comenzando a gritar aterrados; Hinata movía los brazos tratando de calmarlos.

-Tranquilos no pasa nada –pero sus ojos no podían dejar de temblar sin alejarlos del techo, su corazón estaba temblando igual solo su razón de que eso tenía explicación era lo que le hacía evitar gritar.

Reviso con rapidez el expediente de personas en el turno de la noche, tan solo tres contando con ella misma pero no había encontrado al médico ni al paramédico.

-Vamos no es momento de entrar en pánico, deben estar en algún sitio – se quedo pensando que tal vez estaban en los sótanos donde estaba lo que quedaba de material quirúrgico, así que fue ahí y en efecto un chico de cabello castaño que oía a todo volumen una música de metal.

Le quito los audífonos mirándole enojada mas él estaba más sorprendido no comprendiendo lo que pasaba

-¿Que ocurre linda?

-No soy linda, dime ¿escuchaste ese horrible ruido? – Pero se quedo pensando al sostener los audífonos –no creo, estabas ocupado

-¿Porque estas molesta?

-¿Kiba qué ocurre? –Un hombre rubio con una bata de medico entraba mirando a los presentes

-No me preguntes yo no tengo idea

-Hubo un ruido que despertó a los niños…fue muy fuerte

-Ratas quizás –tomando de nuevo los audífonos de las manos de Hinata que inflaba los cachetes molesta

-Este hospital es muy viejo, así que esos ruidos son muy normales – Contesto el doctor de manera muy segura haciendo pensar a Hinata sobre ese detalle –Soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto señorita.

-Hyuga Hinata…un gusto – camino directo a la salida pensando en aquella posibilidad, tenía que calmarse porque estaba perdiendo el control.

Al termino de su turno volvió a recurrir a las pastillas, estaba muy alterada creía que todo se debía a su error no podía darse el lujo de que algo malo sucediera en su turno; y así volvió a obligarse a dormir.

Despertó mucho más temprano que el día anterior, era cerca de mediodía y prefirió ir con Ino para ayudarle había tenido un sueño muy raro que le produjo un miedo terrible; un lugar oscuro en donde veía una figura a lo lejos su miedo le decía que no debía ir con ella pero había cierto grado de curiosidad que le decía que debía seguir.

-¿Hinata estas bien? Los niños dijeron que paso algo anoche

-Sí, solo fue la tubería dándonos un susto de muerte – sonrió convenciéndose de que eso había sido, pero Rin le veía con tristeza.

-Vaya que si este lugar tiene ruidos espantosos por eso me alegro de que lo cierren, y ya que estas aquí temprano porque no ayudas hoy trasferirán a otros niños

-Claro que si, ¿Quién será el afortunado que se irá?

-Konohamaru, iba a ser transferido dos días atrás pero…tuvo una fractura y no pudo llevarse a cabo

Hinata miro confundida a Ino cuando decía "Fractura" como si ella también quisiera convencerse de algo.

-Fue Charlotte –dijo de pronto Rin desde la ventana

-Vamos Rin deja de asustar a todos, tu eres la única que dice haberla visto ninguno lo ha hecho

-Pero no estoy mintiendo –Se recargo en la ventana ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos marrones

Hinata le veía con mucho detenimiento no sabía pero ese hospital había mas de lo que decían, Ino le golpeo ligeramente el hombro indicándole que preparara al niño ignorando lo que decía la niña.

-Bien no hay porque temer tan solo son ruidos feos por la noche –sonrió al niño que no parecía muy convencido pero al momento en que iba a levantarlo alguien sujeto por la parte de atrás al chico

-Señorita Hinata me permite ayudarle

-Sensei Uzumaki…claro, pensé que su turno era el de la noche

-Así es, pero hoy llevaran a los niños a otro hospital es bueno madrugar por ello – le sonrió contagiándole de esa peculiaridad que poseía aquel hombre.

-Bien entonces es bueno recibir ayuda –levantaron entre los dos al niño colocándolo en una silla de ruedas, acomodaron bien la pierna rota y Hinata comenzó a empujarlo.

-Tome el ascensor el helicóptero llegara en pocos minutos –Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba y le hacía platica al niño que parecía dejar de tener miedo.

Apretó el botón hacia la azotea, acaricio los cabellos oscuros del chico que le dedicaba con una mirada de falsa molestia; era lento el trayecto pero un ruido entre los mecanismos les comenzaba a poner muy nerviosos.

-¿Que ocurre Hyuga-Sensei?

-Tranquilo…solo es muy viejo esto –apretando el botón para que avanzara lográndolo en poco tiempo, pero se quedo pasmada cuando vio que habían pedido el ascensor en el piso 2; no supo qué hacer tan solo calmaba al chico pero ella era la que trataba de calmarse lo más que podía.

No supo qué hacer cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe en ese segundo piso, todo era viejo y desgastado como una vieja película, no había nada de electricidad y el olor que llego fue repulsivo no dudo en volver a tocar el botón para subir hasta la azotea y se sintió tan aliviada cuando la puerta se cerro de nuevo.

Seguía subiendo muy pero muy lento pero se sentían muy tranquilos de que al menos ya se estuviera moviendo, pero de nuevo aquel ruido mecánico y el elevador se quedo parado a medio camino estaban entre medio piso de diferencia.

Hinata sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero se preocupo cuando Konohamaru comenzó a hiperventilar y el ruido se hacía mucho mas ensordecedor fue cuando ella decidió pedir ayuda.

Fue como si fuera cámara lenta todo el proceso, sus gritos pronto llamaron la atención de la gente del hospital intentaban abrir la puerta pero parecía inútil; el elevador se paraba y se volvía a mover fue cuando los ruidos alertaron y Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaría.

Pidió la ayuda de Kakashi para subir al siguiente piso antes de que las cuerdas se rompieran, el elevador caería en picada en poco tiempo.

Abriendo la puerta el joven doctor se sujeto de la cuerda para bajar mientras Kakashi le sujetaba con ella amarrada a otro extremo, así boto la tapa superior gritándole a Hinata para que sacara al chico y poder subirlo después de esto ella lo hizo ambos estaban colgados de él y comenzaron a ser jalados.

Hinata miro hacia abajo los cables se rompían de golpe y el elevador caía a tal velocidad que las chispas casi los alcanzaban todo eso se le hizo tan eterno que apenas y reaccionaba.

Se quedo sentada por mucho tiempo observando hacia la ventana, Rin le miraba sujetando su mano el helicóptero había llegado y con muchos contratiempos se había llevado a Konohamaru, pero Hinata sentía que algo peor estaba por ocurrir y solo miro a la niña que le decía.

-Charlotte está furiosa

**Gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios, debo confesar que no soy bueno escribiendo pero apoyo esta noble causa y también debido a que me aconsejaron decidí hacer esta historia un poco más larga para que sea más entendible; sepan perdonar este detalle.**


End file.
